Poisonous Love
thumb|right|335px"Poisonous Love" é uma música em Rio 2 cantada por Kristin Chenoweth. Sua personagem Gabi canta para expressar seus sentimentos sobre seu amor venenoso por Nigel. Letra :Querido você dorme :Nós somos amigos :Mas vou confessar que eu tenho um segredo a contar :Amo você :Dizem que é errado, absurdo uma rã e um pássaro assim :Mas eu sei lá no meu coração :Pode ser :Queria te abraçar e beijar :Para o céu te levar :Mas então seus pulmões iam arrebentar :E arruinado o seu rosto ia ser :Mas saiba que eu vou te proteger :Descanse, porque :Não tem pássaro que eu não faça morrer :Por você :Venha ver :Oh, fomos feitos para ter :O nosso amor :Venenoso amor :E embora, não possa estar tão perto (eu estou aqui) :Com seu amor me liberto :Exceto :Amor :Venenoso amor :Estar aqui, vejo que não vai :Bastar (bastar) :Pra ficar (Onde?) :O que fazer? (Fazer) :Por quê? :Você é meu Romeu, e eu Julieta :E ainda assim não me aceita :Se eu tocar :Só encostar :Você pode apostar :Vai doer :Pois você :Vai morrer :Do nosso venenoso :Amor Versão Original thumb|right|335 px :My darling, while you sleep :All is well :We are friends, and that's swell :But the truth is that I :Have a secret to tell :I love you :People say it's wrong :It's absurd :That a frog and a bird are in love :When I know in my heart :This was so :Meant to be :Cause I love you so much :Too bad we can't touch :If we did you would die :And that would be such :A really big drag :If only we could hug and could kiss :Would be heavenly bliss :But your lungs would explode :And you'd look just like this :As you'd hemorrhage and gag (oh... excuse me) :Romeo, Juliet, were in love :But I bet :It was nothing compared :To the feeling I get :Around you :But you don't even know that I'm there :You don't see that I care :Could it be, that for me :You're not even aware :That I'm perfect for you :Cause I'm never ever mean, never lie :And I'm sweeter than pie :And I'm thoughtful and gentle and timid and shy :And tender and loving and true :But darling I'll protect you, I will :Don't worry, just chill :Cause there isn't a bird :That I wouldn't kill for you :Can't you see :Oh, we were destined to be :For hear our love (love) :Poisonous love (love) :I know, yes, I know that you can't hold me (feel me close now) :Your loving wings enfold me :Fate told me love :Poisonous love (love) :Standing here :You're so near and yet so far (like a star) :Here we are :What to do (to do) :Oh poo... :You're my Romeo :I'm Juliet :We're so perfect and yet :If we touch, not by much :Still and all you can bet :It's good bye :And I'll cry :As you die :From our poisonous love en: ru: Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rio 2